


Peeping Erwin

by haganenoheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Day One: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Eruri Week 2016, Pining, Voyeurism, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's shower is broken. He goes to the barracks. Levi's in there, getting clean and getting dirty. Indulgent piece of semi-smut. </p><p>NSFW Eruri Week 2016: Day One – Bathing/Washing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of the year! Please enjoy :P

Erwin sighed tiredly as he walked down the dimmed hallways of the Survey Corps headquarters, his towel and soap in hand. Of course, it so just had to happen that the water pipes had become so rusty they could no longer sustain the flow – and of course it had to happen on their turf. He was pretty sure that the Military Police officers were laughing their socks off while they enjoyed steaming hot baths back in Mithras. He knew he was just being petty – after all, soldiers don’t sign up for a life of luxury (unless they become part of the aforementioned Military Police), but running water was nice. To say the least.

As it so happened, the only place where the plumbing was different and not connected to the leaking pipe was in the barracks of the junior officers – even his own private bathroom had suffered; therefore, he was reduced to sneaking around in the middle of the night to get clean – he wasn’t about to shower with the rest of the recruits, it would cause them to stammer and stutter and prolong his hygiene procedure by an hour at least.

He didn’t have an hour. Hell, he didn’t even have those ten minutes he would spend walking back and forth between the barracks and the main building.

He just hoped nobody would be there – it was past curfew, after all.

His hopes were shattered the second he saw light pouring out from beneath the shower room door. Water was running and it sounded like someone was humming. Right. Well, he didn’t have time to go back and return later, so he supposed the unruly recruit who had decided to get some extra water time could deal with the fact that his Commander was also human.

Unless you ask the mothers of those he’d sent to die outside the Walls.

He opened the door gently, slipping in to prevent the steam from escaping.

He nearly dropped the soap when he saw the familiar small form with a mop of black hair – thankfully, the other person’s back was turned towards the doorway.

Levi.

Naked.

Humming while he bathed.

The washcloth in his hands slid over his legs expertly and Erwin found himself sneaking behind a stall only to witness Levi bend forward a little further to wash his feet.

Levi had toes. It came as a revelation to Erwin – ever since he had met the man, Levi had been buttoned up from his throat to his feet, not even allowing a peek at his skin more than was strictly necessary for Titan-fighting and the occasional (all right, very frequent) sarcastic comment or curse.

Of course Levi had toes. Small toes. Small feet. They would fit perfectly into the palm of Erwin’s hand.

If he were to think of it in these terms. But he wouldn’t. This was _Levi_ , for Walls’ sakes, Humanity’s Strongest – and currently Humanity’s Most Naked, bent over, washing his delectable little toes and ignorant of the fact that his perverse Commander was gawping at him from behind the shower wall.

The blond was not prepared to see Levi turn around and sink against the wall, his face tilted upwards to catch the drops of water cascading from the shower. He was not prepared to see _all_ of Levi either – and he looked away for just a moment before his curiosity, and that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that felt a bit like an itch and a lot like he had to jerk off soon, wouldn’t let him keep his eyes averted for long.

“Fuck this.”

His eyebrows shot up when he heard the words escape Levi’s lips. The brunet threw his washcloth down in frustration and closed his eyes. Then his hand flew downward to grab his cock.

Erwin had always admired Levi’s no-nonsense attitude and the way he never seemed to waste more time than was strictly necessary. It seemed Erwin’s cock liked that about Levi as well since it felt eager to say hello, pressing against the front of Erwin’s uniform pants. He bit his lip painfully.

The thought that he wasn’t supposed to be doing this crossed his mind for but a moment and then evaporated faster than a Titan’s carcass.

Levi, true to his nature, didn’t waste time at all – he fondled himself roughly with his left hand while his right continued its path behind his back.

 _This is probably the point at which you would either reveal yourself or close your eyes,_ Erwin’s conscious reminded him. _Probably,_ Erwin told it, and made himself comfortable – as comfortable as he could with raging arousal that prevented him from even crouching down on the steamed-up tiles.

Levi seemed to know what he was doing – his hand didn’t make an appearance ever since it went behind his back. Instead, though, his breathing pattern changed, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips as he continued to fuck his own hand, eyes closed, a tiny frown between his eyebrows.

“C’mon,” he whispered to himself, as if he were disappointed with the fact he couldn’t just come at will.

 _C’mon_ , Erwin seconded, wishing the show would go on forever.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, his clothes damp with the steam of the shower room, eyes fixed on Levi’s small form, twisting, jolting, dropping curses here and there. All he knew was that Levi had toes.

Levi jerked off in the shower.

Levi fucked himself with his fingers.

Levi was human after all.

And Erwin was harder than he’d been ever since his teenage years.

A muffled cry escaped Levi’s lips as he came, white droplets landing on his hand and belly, only to be carried away by the water. He panted, slumped against the wall, then raked his fingers through his hair once, twice; picked up the soap; turned off the water.

His back was straight as he toweled off mechanically, expression unreadable.

As he left, he paused by the door.

“Hope you enjoyed the show, shitty pervert.”

Warm. Sarcastic. But warm.

Then he was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line on [Tumblr](http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com), if you'd like.


End file.
